mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
BattleArmor
''"New challenges call for new equipment. Put on the experimental BattleArmor, created by Foster from a mysterious data core, and you'll dwarf other soldiers in battle." ''-MechAssault 2 Manual Description The BattleArmor is the highlight of MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf. Its an improvement over the Elemental. In the original MechAssault, the Elemental is actually referred to as BattleArmor or PowerArmor. The BattleArmor has several new features unique to MechAssault 2. It is capable of neuro-hacking a 'Mech, climbing up walls, using Jump-Jets, and hitching rides on VTOL's and friendly 'Mechs. The BattleArmor is always your starting armor in Multiplayer (unless playing a team based game, like Team Destruction or Base War). Weapons The BattleArmor carries a single Pulse Laser that is fired from the cannon on the right 'arm' of the suit. It also carries a Mortar Launcher, that is fired from the mount on the left 'shoulder' of the armor. Lastly, the claw on the left 'arm' is considered a weapon, as it allows neuro-hacking into non-friendly 'Mechs. Also the claw can be used to climb man-made structures (large walls and buildings). Hitching a ride on the VTOL vehicle will automatically level up the Pulse Laser to Level 4, which does even more damage and fires faster than Level 3, as well as having a blue laser, instead of purple. Background The BattleArmor was developed by Lt. Foster from information he retrieved from the Armor data core the MechWarrior found on Helios from their captured Ragnarok 'Mech. It was first used on the planet Dante when the MechWarrior and his two companions, Major Natalia and Lieutenant Foster were under attack by the Word Of Blake. Not having enough firepower, they decided to use the BattleArmor even when Lt. Foster expressed his concern that the BattleArmor wasn't finished, risking death to the MechWarrior. The first level of the game is training the player on how to use the BattleArmor. Neuro-hacking The BattleArmor is capable of hacking another 'Mech. All the pilot has to do is jump near the 'Mech and press A to grab on and begin Neuro-Hacking. Once neuro-hacking begins, a series of code appears on both players' screen and they must press the same buttons they see in the code. Whoever finishes faster wins. In multiplayer, the pilot of the 'Mech being hacked must only use the A, B, X, and Y buttons to resist the hack and throw the BattleArmor of the back of the 'Mech. The pilot of the BattleArmor must use the left and right triggers as well as the A, B, X, and Y buttons. The Battle Armor can also be thrown off the 'Mech if the 'Mech activates Reflective, Reactive, or Advanced Armor shielding. Mortar The Mortar weapon is the main firepower of the BattleArmor. It is classified as a missile, so it uses missile salvage to level up. To use the weapon, switch to it by pressing the left trigger if the Mortar hasn't already been selected. Once selected, hold down the right trigger and aim for the target. Release the trigger in order to fire the shell. Category: Mechs